On These Park Swings
by CallaLee
Summary: A short Destiel one-shot I wrote for a friend. Cas and Dean go on a date at the nearby park one night, where Cas discovers a new experience. And giggles. New chapter up!
1. How to Swing

Dean looked at Cas, properly, for the first time that evening. He looked adorable and nerdy, just as he always did. Dean grinned internally, looking back on the memories he had with Cas. How had he never noticed the way that the angel's eyes had sparkled when he looked at him and only him?

His thoughts were broken when Cas spoke. "Dean? I think we're here." Dean looked around, seeing the small park where they'd chosen to have their date. There was a small cluster of swings near the middle. Cas was staring at them.

"Dean, what are those... Contraptions?" Dean looked at his angel, simply baffled at how he didn't know what swings were. Then again, Cas had been in heaven for most of his life. And he hadn't exactly had time to learn what fun was like.

"That's a swing, Cas. You sit on it and... Swing." Dean didn't know how to better explain, so he took Cas's hand and led him towards the swings.

"Dean what are you-"

"Quiet, Cas. I'm gonna show you how to swing."

"Alright..." Dean couldn't tell if Cas was happy or disgruntled or simply indifferent.

They reached their destination, and dean sat Cas down on one of the swings. "Now, Cas, you're going to start by pushing yourself with your feet. After you get some air, you bend your legs when you go backwa-"

"Dean. I don't understand the point of this. Why would I bend my legs? Surely I'd move faster if I didn't." Dean stared at Cas. "Would you let me finish?" Cas nodded, looking a little put off. "It'll all make sense in just a second. So after you start coming forward, you straighten your legs and lean back." Cas stayed silent. "Do you understand what you gotta do?"

"Yes, I understand. But I don't see the point." Dean chuckled then looked at his angel.

"You'll understand once you get up high enough." Dean sat on the swing next to Cas and looked over. Cas just sat there.

"Cas, what're you doing?"

"I'm... Uncertain. I don't know... How to do this." He looked at Dean with his puppy dog eyes.

"Do you... Do you want me to push you?" Dean didn't really know why Cas wanted help, but he thought it was adorable.

"I... Yes, I'd like that." Cas smiled, and Dean's heart seemed to skip a beat.

Dean moved behind Cas, who turned to look at him with questioning eyes. "I have to push you from behind," Dean said. He thought over his words and thought they sounded vaguely dirty. Oh well.

"Oh. Alright." Cas turned around, placing his hands in his lap.

Dean leaned over him, grabbing his hands and putting them on the chains. "You have to hold on if you don't want to fall off," he whispered in Cas's ear.

Cas turned his head around to look at Dean as Dean pulled away. The look in his eyes was one of confusion. Dean grabbed the chains, just below Cas's hands, and pulled them towards him. When Cas's back was nearly against his chest, he pushed the swing forward. Dean couldn't see his angel's face, but he imagined that the look on it was one of wonder. Or confusion. Cas seemed to be confused quite a bit. Dean smiled. Confusion was adorable on his angel, though. As Cas came back towards him, Dean took a step back and reached out his arms. He pushed Cas forward, and heard a giggle. Was that... Was that Cas? When Cas came back towards him again, he had draw his legs back, bending them just like Dean told him too. Again, after Dean pushed him, there was a giggle. Dean grinned, and found he didn't want to let Cas go forward any more. He just wanted to grab him and never let go. "You alright if I swing, now?" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head in reply.

Dean moved over to the swing he'd sat in before, wishing it was closer to Cas. But he would deal with it for now.

Cas was getting higher and higher, and Dean wasn't about to let him be the only one 'flying.'

Cas looked at Dean, the look in his eyes impossible to interpret. If Dean had to guess, though, he would say it was joy... Mixed with something else. Dean just couldn't place his finger on it though.

As soon as Dean was as high up as Cas, Dean reached out.

Cas saw his hand, and hesitated. But then the barrier holding him back seemed to break, and he grabbed Dean's hand, smiling. They swing like that for a few minutes, but for all they knew it was days. They were finally realizing everything they had felt, from the very first moment they had met, in that warehouse.

They'd both stopped trying to stay 'flying,' because even when they got off the swings, they continued soaring. Even as they walked towards the edge of the park, it still felt to the two of them as though they were the only two in the world.

Walking back to the motel was joy laced with dread. Dean didn't want to say goodbye to his angel, even if it was only for the evening.

When they reached the motel door, Dean fumbled in his pocket for the key.

Cas grabbed his hand.

"Dean, I... I don't know how to... Go about this." Dean shot a confused look at him.

"What-" Dean suddenly paused. "Oh. Um..." Dean blushed lightly, knowing what Cas was getting at.

"You've done this a lot, have you not?" Cas asked.

"Uh... No, believe it or not. Normally... We don't do much... Talking. Or kindness."

Cas just stared.

Dean sighed. He was going to have to guide Cas.

Dean leaned in, and Cas stayed put.

"You... You have to help me out here Cas."

"Oh..." Cas leaned in and smashed his lips against Dean's. Dean's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then closed. It was most likely the nicest kiss of Dean's life, and he had had a lot of kisses. But none with one he loved.

"I love you, Cas," Dean whispered as they pulled slightly apart.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas said with the most adorable grin.

"HEY, guys! I found some-" Sam said, bursting through the motel room door. "Oh. _Oh_." I'll... I'll just... Yeah." He backed up and slammed the door.

Dean glared at the door, then turned back to Cas, who had leaned forward enough to peck Dean on the cheek.

"Bye, Dean."

And with the rustle of wings, his angel left him.


	2. How to Swim

Dean, as usual, was staring at Cas in disbelief. His angel didn't know how to swim.

" _How_ old are you?" Dean demanded.

"Uhh… I'm not quite sure… It's…. Centuries...?" Cas sounded uncertain. A fairly uncommon occurrence.

Dean sighed. "You don't even know your age? I thought you angels prided yourselves on being older than practically everything else in existence?"

"Well… We do. But we didn't have the concept of time when we were brought into being. It was you humans who created it. We have just adapted to referring to things in seconds, minutes, and so on. That is why most angels don't know their age. And we already know that we're older, so what would be the point, even?" Cas gave his best stare, the one that made people look away out of sheer uncomfort.

Dean just leaned down and gave a soft kiss to him.

"Well, Cas. You better suit up. I have some things to teach you today." Dean turned away, looking for a pair of shorts that he might possibly own in his suitcase.

"But Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" he replied without looking away from his task.

"I'm already in a suit."

Dean turned around then, and looked at Cas. In a way, he was correct. He was in his usual attire of Jimmy Novak's last outfit, a suit and a trenchcoat.

Yet again, Dean sighed. "Not that type of suit, Cas! A swim suit. You know… Shorts and a t-shirt, if you're shy."

Slightly blushing, Cas looked away. "I do not own either of those, Dean."

"Well, if I've got an extra pair, you can borrow my shorts. But I think you can go without a t-shirt," Dean said with a smirk.

Cas said nothing, but waited patiently to be given a pair of shorts. As he waited, he looked around the dingy motel room that they were staying in. Sam had opted to get two rooms, as he didn't want to be in the same room as a new couple, especially one involving his brother. He knew that he'd get absolutely no sleep. They'd either be giggling or doing… Other activities.

Cas wasn't sure as to where they'd be swimming, as this room obviously had no pool. Maybe the motel had one, but there was no way to be certain.

"Aha!" Dean exclaimed, having found the articles of clothing he had been searching for. He handed one pair of shorts to Cas, and promptly started taking off his jeans.

"Dean what are you-" Cas started.

"I'm changing. You have to be wearing the shorts to be allowed in the pool, Cas. So start taking off your suit."

* * *

After about twenty minutes of persuasion, Cas and Dean were now about to head to the pool. Dean led Cas out of their room, down a few hallways, and eventually to a door that had a sign next to it reading "swimming pool - hours: 7 a.m. to 10 p.m."

"dean, I don't want to do this," Cas whined.

"Yeah? And why not?"

Cas looked around, as if their surroundings would provide him with a reasonable excuse. "Because…" Cas started.

Dean just looked at him and smiled, and it was then Cas knew that Dean wouldn't let him opt out of this.

Cas sighed, and followed Dean into the room after he had unlocked it with a room card.

The first thing Cas noticed was the heavy smell of chlorine. Next was the large mass of water that was contained in the room. The last was the way that Dean's eyes sparkled with the prospect of swimming.

Cas knew he would get in the pool. And he knew that he would learn to swim, if only for Dean's sake. And it was all because….

"I love him…" Cas whispered.

"Hmm?" Dean asked, turning around and setting his eyes on Cas. The sudden slip of his tongue and what he said made Cas blush slightly.

"Nothing!" Cas said quickly. Dean's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second in worry, then returned to glimmering.

"Well, Cas, let's teach you how to swim."

Dean set his towel down on a chair that sat a few feet back from the pool, and promptly jumped into the pool. After resurfacing, he beckoned towards Cas.

"Go ahead and jump on in," he said. "The water's nice and warm."

Cas didn't move. He was afraid, for once, of something that couldn't kill him. This was a new experience. Cas didn't particularly like those.

Dean saw Cas's hesitation, and quickly got out of the pool by pushing himself out. His muscles trembled slightly from the unfamiliar exertion, and small droplets of water dropped from his hair. Cas watched it all with something akin to hunger in his eyes.

"Cas, you can walk in from the steps. Would that be more comfortable for you?" he asked.

Cas nodded, and they walked towards the steps, holding hands. The smooth white tile beneath their feet was cool to the touch, the air warm and heavy with moisture. Cas looked at his feet, and the trail of water Dean left as he walked ahead of him.

Dean walked right into the water, but Cas only went two steps deep before he paused. Hearing the lack of noise, Dean turned back and walked backwards, pulling Cas with him.

"Dean," Cas whined. "The water is cold."

"Don't worry, Cassy. It gets warmer after a minute." They were leaving the three foot area, and quickly approaching the deep end. After the water reached halfway up his abdomen, Cas stopped, and no pulling from Dean would move him.

Dean moved closer to Cas, getting only a few inches away from him. "Would a kiss help you to move?" he asked.

Cas stared into Dean's eyes, and at the small water droplets clinging to his eyelashes. They seemed to make his eyes sparkle more than usual. Cas leaned in, and they kissed softly. Before they parted, Dean moved them a few feet farther in.

"Cas, once you learn how to do the basics, you pretty much can do anything you want. And I'm sure you'll be a fast learner, like with some other activities." Dean smirked as he said this, and Cas smiled softly.

"So, Cas, lie on your back in the water."

"What?!" An expression of fear played across Cas's face.

Dean sighed. "Cas, I'll be holding your back. Don't worry." Cas half heartedly glared at him, wondering exactly why he let Dean talk him into this.

He, however, did as Dean asked. Dean's arms did support him the, even if one hand happened to move below his back and pinch his butt. Cas giggled softly at that, and Dean smiled.

"So, Cas, just turn over for me."

Cas sighed. "The things I do for you, Dean."

"Now, kick your legs and move your arms outwards." Cas did as told, hoping that something good would come out of this endeavor.

He soon felt the pressure of Dean's hands leave his abdomen, and still found himself afloat. He actually started moving after a second or two of not being held in place. Dean swam alongside him, and they reached the far end of the pool, where the water was deep, and Cas presumed it was eight or nine feet from the surface to the bottom of the pool.

At the edge, Cas clung to the side, where he could hold on and not worry about whether or not his good luck would run out and he would begin sinking.

"Cas," Dean said, trying to get his attention.  
Cas looked over, staring with his questioning gaze, but said nothing.

"Cas, I…" Dean seemed to be struggling with words.

"Yes, Dean? What's bothering you?" Cas had genuine worry in his eyes, all for Dean.

"IloveyouCas," he mumbled quickly, wanting Cas to understand, and not at the same time.

"What was that?"

"I… Love you… Cas," Dean said slowly, a blush on his cheeks intensifying with every word.

Cas beamed, realizing that the feelings he felt for Dean were reciprocated in strength. "I love you too, Dean," he said before kissing his human softly on the lips.

Right as they pulled away, the door to the room opened, and Sam came barreling into the room, and promptly jumped into the pool after setting his towel on a chair.

This intrusion, however, would not ruin the mood of two-thirds of team Free Will.

* * *

 **This was mainly written for my friend, Taylor, who I assume will have read this within a few minutes of posting. I kinda sorta owed her a Destiel one-shot. Or two. So you guys can expect another within a few days.**

 **Hope you liked it everyone! And Taylor. She's my main goal for this one XD The last chapter was also fro her, I guess...**

 **Anyways, you guys can send in requests for topics if you want. Feel free to send it in a review, as well.**


End file.
